


Sparks

by KDNightshade (Lady_Star_Strings)



Series: Creative Writing Stories [4]
Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Divergent ending, F/M, Hurricane Limbafelis, Obliteration Au, Original Characters - Freeform, Stellar Renard, Stelle Darner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/KDNightshade
Summary: A lot has changed following the Obliteration, just as a lot has been forgotten. With no other choice in sight, Stelle has to put the pieces back together and help those around her remember what must be done.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creative Writing in 2016-2017.

“And all we could do was watch…” A young woman reminiscently mumbled looking out over the city that had once been her home, a sigh given as a southwards wind blew throughout the desolate wasteland.

Slowly her prussian blue eyes drifted up to the yellow-green sky as the faint sound of thunder reached her ears, the large thunderheads coming into view as they shrouded the ruins in shadow. What little sunlight that had managed to filter through the smog-ridden atmosphere was replaced by a darkness the night would be envious of, the icy gusts ripping at her hair and uniform gaining strength as lightning cracked across the clouds. Despite its growing intensity she couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief wash over her, the silent hope she’d once held of the storm clearing and the being whole again in its wake a dream she’d long given up.

“What else could we have done Stelle…?” One of her companions returned climbing over the rubble to scout the last of the small sector they’d been assigned to, his boots crunching as the decaying plants that’d reclaimed landscape disintegrated into dust beneath him.

“Don’t toy with her Hurri,” The third of their party chided in a hushed voice as not to alert his somewhat female counterpart to their conversation. “She’s been difficult enough as it is to get back into the field.”

“It’s not our job to play the concerned friends nor parents in this scenario Stellar, why should I worry of her despair…?”

“You know just as well as I do that this isn’t the time to test her emotions, there’s a big enough storm on the way and we don’t need any more trouble than we’ve got coming.”

“...Then get her back to work so we can get the hell out of here, we can discuss her treatment later…”

Casting him a sharp glare as he went the brunette returned down the fallen wall they were perched on to where the twenty-one-year-old now squatted to pick at the ground, her fingers carefully brushing the dirt and debris away to uncover something. As he watched over her shoulder his expression fell into one of concern as she pulled a small object from within the hole she’d made, her hands holding it delicately as though it too would dissipate in wind at any moment. It was a small medal about the size of her palm now oxidized by the months of harsh weather it had endured now that it had been separated from its owner, the name engraved in the once golden trinket’s surface hardly legible. Whoever it may have been for one couldn’t be certain any longer, but it could only have been one of the twelve who had received the particular award years before.

“You two don’t have to treat me as child or basket case,” She replied running her finger along its edges to feel the familiar shape as the young man blinking with surprise over being heard moments before. “I know we couldn’t have done anything, this wouldn’t be here if they could… Besides, what use is a life if it’s going to be spent remembering what was and who’s gone…?”

“They chose to come back and try to be the heroes again,” He reminded her with a scowl as the storm continued to rush towards them. “They should’ve hid like the rest of us if they were worried about leaving us behind to pick up the pieces.”

“They actually  _ tried _ to do something other than wait for this mess to happen, so don’t think yourself a hero for cleaning up their resting place!”

Immediately Stellar backed away as she flew to her feet once more and glared him down, lightning splitting the ominous sky above as the picked up speed yet again. Clenching the object tightly within her fist she whipped around and headed back into the wasteland without another word, her team unwilling to follow her out of fear for what she may do in her rage. Before either could even order the other to force her to turn back the thunder shook the Earth beneath their feet as the ruins crumbled further around them, both darting away from the building and back into the safety of clear skies. Sharing a look of mixed concern and slight worry the pair turned to return to their base, their minds struggling to figure out how to tell their superiors what had happened to their leader.

~★~✪~★~

After charging off into the ruins to distance herself from the current cause of her emotional break she’d went to the last place she could find solitude in, the black tower still reigning high over the rest of the metropolis. Once within its structure, she paused to take a deep breath to calm herself, the rule returning to her as a habit from the past as she moved to the elevator with a sigh. Just as she’d done many times before during blackouts she removed the panel cover of the call button and peered into the wiring searching for the right color, a green one soon chosen as she pulled it out and gripped it tightly within her free hand. With ease, the electrical current flowed from her palm into the wire, what few lights that continued to function within the building flickering to life as a faint smile crossed her lips.

“Keep your mind clear and the current flowing…” She whispered recalling the rule as she released the wire and the doors slowly creaked open before her, the brunette carefully stepping in before pressing one of the still responsive buttons.

Leaning back against the wall she closed her eyes and allowed the memories to come flooding back, the facade she’d been forced to wear being tossed aside as the comfort of her once home washed over her. Now able to properly get a look at the medal within her hand without being reported she opened her fist and began tracing the letters in an attempt to identify the name, her brow furrowing as she failed to make out some of the symbols. Following a few moments spent in vain, she stopped the action and instead began feeling its edges again, her free hand reaching up to feel her own fastened beneath her uniform.

Although it now seemed as though it had been centuries since the medals had been presented it was in truth but four years prior, back when the ruins that now surrounded her had been a city of heroes. Unfortunately, it was the heroes themselves that she failed to recall due to the amnesia that had set in following the disaster - now known as Incident II - that had destroyed their domain.

_ Even when the perfect chance was given to me, _ She thought cursing her luck as the storm within her mimicked the one now ravaging the world outside.  _ I still couldn’t be given one damn clue… _

Feeling her anger beginning to get the better of her she took yet another deep breath and refused to disobey the rule, the recollections it brought to her what little she had left of her time spent residing in the tower alongside them. With an exhale that was more huff-like in nature than she had intended she stepped off once the elevator had creaked to a stop, the frustrated young woman plopping down on one of the dust-filled chairs to watch the rain beat at the window. She may have been rumored to be fused with lightning, but she certainly did not control the storm in which it thrived.

For what felt like hours she stared out the murky glass trying to pull a face or in any case a name from the memories she held within the decrepit building, the fragments coming and going as they pleased much like a tumbleweed in a desert. Just as she was beginning to form an identity the image would slip and fade away, leaving her frustrations to fester with each passing failed attempt. The sparks of her electric blue energy were beginning to lick at the fabric when a flash of color outside the window caught her eye, the electrical storm within subsiding upon recognizing the familiar sight.

Sprinting through the rubble the shape of a young man could be seen amidst the flames that trailed out behind him as he ran, the fire refusing to be extinguished despite the monsoon waging war against it. Watching him disappear beneath her she stood and turned to face the doorway, the routine something she'd done for the past five months following the first time she'd caught sight of the flames. As expected the redhead reappeared seconds later darting past the doorway before zipping back to confirm he'd she'd been in the room, a small sheepish smile then given on his part as he tried to form an excuse for the new damage to his uniform. Silently she responded with a shake of her head and a sigh to as if to ask what she were to do with the twenty-two-year-old before venturing forward to speak, the connection between the two stronger than either could understand at the time.

She’d encountered the pyrokinetic during the fall following Incident II sorting through the countless papers that had survived within tower in search of the same thing she sought, answers to questions that neither truly understood. At first they minded their distance and kept to themselves uncertain of who one another had been, but over time their curiosity had gotten the better of them and the idea of having an ally in the matter came to light. It hadn't been easy to explain what each had remembered on their own, but by and by they'd compiled their fragments together as best they could to form one conglomerative flashback that little by little they had begun to sort out. Their meetings were few and far between considering the pyro’s own missions taking precedence over the need to take shelter in the tower, her own preventing her from doing the same for different reasons. When they did manage to finally meet up and run into one another within the building, however, they would fill each other in on what else they'd remembered and what they'd discovered in the meantime, just as she was about to do now.

“I'll give you a lecture about being careful again later,” She informed him as she held out the medal for him to observe. “Right now we need to try to figure out who this might’ve belonged to.”

“You found another one, huh…?” He mumbled gently taking the piece from her fingers before he gingerly traced the surface with dull surprise, his emerald eyes absorbing every detail in an attempt to retain the memory as he leaned against the door frame.

“Can you make anything out that could mean much…?”

“Not really… I-I still can't remember what it should be…”

“Well… At least you remembered the last one this time, right…?”

Still transfixed by the object he somberly nodded and gave a small false smile in return, his own amnesia getting the better of him not in the battle, but rather, in the war against it. Unlike her condition - which had been diagnosed as dissociative amnesia - his somewhat short-term memory loss form of the disorder was proving to be more of a challenge for the pair than they had originally bargained for. It was rather often during their meetings that she’d be required to fill in some minor details here and there before they continued, but it was now evident that somehow her constant reminders were beginning to stick with him.

_ Even so, _ She pondered leaning opposite of him as he continued to trail his fingers over the engraving with silent disappointment.  _ It must be hell not to even know your name to identify it, let alone have someone who's sure to know it be clueless as well… _

“It's alright Stelle,” He quietly spoke not wishing for to feel distraught over the issue. “Someday I'll figure out which - if any - out of the three it is, we just have to keep working until something clicks… I know it will for one of us soon enough…” 

“Does that mean you've been getting more information…?” She asked with a semi-concerned expression as she waited for him to look up to speak with her, a sigh given on his part as he shook his head in response and rested his head back on the frame.

“Just trying to be hopeful yet, can't really tell if it's working anymore or not though…”

“...It’s enough for me…”

Opening his eyes he peered down at the young woman with a gentle appreciation as she motioned for him to sit down so she could begin, the lanky male following with the knowledge that she meant to put him back on the right track. For the next hour or so he would sit across from her in front of the large windows as the world outside blurred into obscurity, leaving them to be alone in the sanctuary with only the sound of her words to worry about. He would listen intently to every syllable and make note of every expression she wore throughout the tale, his own being one of thankfulness as the memories filled his mind once more.

As she finished speaking, however, he found it hard to believe that she still would take part in the ritual with him when she could remember so much and learn even more on her own. It troubled him that she could be so trustworthy and understanding with him over the matter, but considering their current circumstances he couldn't really blame her for taking the first opportunity she found.

After soaking in the words for a few minutes he silently stood and crossed over to pull her into a hug, the idea in his mind serving as a better payment than words at that point in time. Although Stelle had experienced similar actions before she could tell something was off by the way he clung to her, her worry growing as he tightened his hold before he spoke.

“Thanks for the recall Lightning Bug,” He murmured in a disheartened tone amidst the embrace. “Sorry I couldn't bring better news today, looks like it's bleak enough as it is already…”

“Your improvement is just as good as remembering something new,” She countered pulling away to give a small smile of reassurance. “Think of it as a  _ baby _ step in the right direction.”

“The amount of faith you have in me is unbelievable sometimes, you know that…?”

“What do you mean…?”

“I could say I've forgotten every little thing about myself again, and you'd still sit here for hours to explain everything to me so I could remember it, even when it's right in front of me waiting to be figured out… Whatever disaster my amnesia causes you're right there to pick the pieces and glue them back together for me, but I still don't have any idea as to why you do…”

It was true neither had a clue about why they had such a strong connection, nor did they have any idea how it had lasted through the amnesia. They simply never bothered to question the bond out of priorities sake, but as she thought back now it was certain that she'd been taking care of him far more than a stranger would. 

To him, however, she wasn't as much of a stranger as she thought she was. Of all the things he could remember from his life before Incident II it had been the girl waiting to pick him whenever he fell, that ever hopeful brunette with the Prussian blue eyes now staring back at him. Stepping back he couldn't help but give a faint sigh as the memories of her being by his side continued to flood his mind and the knowledge that they would continue to do so soothed his doubt. Despite not knowing why she did so he was certain she would always be there just as she had been beforehand, and she would be there whenever the time came that it would all be made clear again.

“Then again,” He began with a shrug and a half crooked grin as his refreshed hopefulness began to form a new mission for him to embark on. “Maybe someday I will… Which reminds me, hang onto that medal so I can try again next time, okay?”

“Will do Firefly,” She returned with a slight nod before her expression fell into one of faint worry. “Take care of yourself out there.”

“You too Lightning Bug, catch you later if I can.”

Giving an overly enthusiastic wave he darted back out the door and out into the world ready to take it on as a newfound fire burned within him, his flames lighting up the ruins as he disappeared amongst them like a shooting star in the sky. She watched as he went with a soft smile before he faded into the distance, her expression then falling into regret as she peered down at the medal returned to her care.

Just as she hadn't been a stranger to him, he certainly was no stranger to her as well. She had known from the moment she'd met those ever optimistic eyes who it had been, even if the last time she'd seen them was four years ago. If it were any other of the heroes she would struggle and fumble to place a name with a face, but his was instantly a refreshing connection within her confused mind.

Even so, she was privy to the fact that she wouldn't ever be able to fix keeping his identity from him, not after he’d been tormented by its evasion for so long. Unfortunately, even with as much guilt as she felt over it, she still couldn't bring herself to tell him whenever she had the chance. She'd made a choice long before their current situation to keep them all from who and what she was, a choice that she would have to live with until the time was right.

_ I’m sorry I don't know what more to do for you Reece, _ She silently apologized as flickers of the young hero bombarded her with every second she stared at the medal thought to be baring his name with conviction.  _ I can’t tell you everything if I can't get you to remember yourself on your own first… Or what you are to me… _


End file.
